As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art shoe sole 10 is provided with a number of blind holes 11 for reducing the weight of the prior art shoe sole 10 and for reducing the amount of the material that is used to produce the shoe sole 10. The use of the blind holes 11 to reduce the weight of the shoe sole 10 and the amount of the material of which the shoe sole 10 is made is rather primitive at best and is rather ineffective. The structural strength of the shoe sole 10 is apt to to be weakened by the blind holes 11, thereby making the shoe sole 10 a safety hazard.